


Big Lights

by siriuslymooned



Series: Present Day Roger [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broadway, F/M, Fluff, Les Mis - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Picnic, Smut, west end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: The biggest Ophelia ever saw her life getting was on Off Broadway. But the world seemed to have other plans for her. Her life was only just about to start, it being only an ocean away.





	1. When Rufus Met Lia

**Author's Note:**

> Circa January 2013

Ophelia was living in New York and starring in her first Broadway show [Picnic] and completely living the absolute dream. It seemed every New Yorker that had any affinity for performing, wanted to be on Broadway- AND SHE WAS DOING IT

She’d just turned 18 when she got the part but told NO ONE- not even after the casting had been announced. Every day, after school (she was a senior in high school), she’d sprint to the subway and head to rehearsals.

The show had been going for a few weeks now when Rufus and a couple friends caught a performance. It wasn’t really their thing but when you’re visiting the city, you HAVE to see a Broadway show.

Rufus was blown away, especially by your performance. At stage door, Lia came out and said hello and took some photos, one of which was with Rufus and his friends.

“You were amazing!”

Lia smiles, “Thank you so much.”

Later that night, Lia was out getting some dinner with a castmate at a diner that was kind of hidden in plain sight. It was one of Lia’s favorite places to eat. While there, Rufus and his friends came in and his eyes met hers and waved.

She ended up inviting them over to sit with her and her castmate and ended up chatting for hours, pretty much until closing. His hotel even ended up being only a couple blocks from her apartment so they all walked together.

Rufus ended up giving her his number that night, shooting his shot. Lia thanked him for being so cool, in so many words telling him he didn’t have a shot- a little ego blow but he took it well. They would end up become pretty tight friends, so it wasn’t a total loss.


	2. The Big Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa Spring 2014

After the general success she got from Picnic, Lia decides that it’s time to branch out and really try with her acting. This first endevour, she felt, was very much just a lucky break. She told her agent that she wanted to do more and started going on a few auditions for show openings but didn’t really get anything. She was also putting herself on tape and sending them out.

Finally, a show on the West End bit and she did a Skype callback with the producers of a show. Long story short, Lia gets the part [Eponine]. This meant, she had to pack up her life and move across the ocean. It was the first time she was away from home and her parents and while it was a bit scary, she couldn’t be more excited.


	3. When Lia met Roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa July 2015

It was the first time in a long time that Lia had a night off from the theatre and all she wanted to do was relax. However, once Rufus found out that she was free, he was quick to invite her out to one of his band’s shows.

“Come on, Ru. It’s my first night off in weeks. I wanna just chill at home.”

He refused to hear it though, “O, how are you gonna fall in love with this band if you never go see it?”

It made her giggle, “You just want me to be a groupie so we can hang out all the time.”

After a couple more hours of conversation and yelling, Lia reluctantly agreed to go to the show. She made Rufus promise to come pick her up. A year in England and she still hadn’t completely figured out the train system just yet, and that was during the day. There was no way she was trying to figure out the trains by herself.

She dressed herself in a pair of ripped jeans with leggings underneath and an off the shoulder floral top. Paired with a pair of converse, Lia grabbed her coat and was ready to go. Rufus showed up a few minutes later.

He raised an eyebrow at you, “And who are you all dressed up for?”

“Me.”

Backstage at a concert was a lot like backstage at the theatre, although it was a lot bigger. People were running around, rushing to get things to curtain places. But in all the minor chaos, Lia found an structure to sit on, to stay out of everyone’s way, an waited for Rufus to come back.

The show had already started when Roger showed up. He made his way side stage to see the show. On his way there, he saw a girl standing, bobbing her head and dancing along to the music. She wasn’t one of the others he’d seen show up from time to time.

Making his way over, keep his distance as to not disturb the girl. She was totally in her element and the last thing he wanted to do was get in the way of that.

The song ended and Lia brought her arms down to her sides, finally noticing something was next to her. Turning, she saw that it was someone and was a bit startled, “Make a noise.”

The older man grinned, “Must’ve been drowned out by all the racket out there.”

It made Lia giggle. It was soft and almost musical, making Roger in turn smile at her again. He felt his charm wanting to take over but something about this girl made him nervous. It wasn’t uncommon for younger girls to make mooney eyes and throw themselves at him, but this girl… there was something about her. She didn’t seem to know who he was.

Her eyes moved back to the stage, taking in the music, dancing and singing along. Lia had to admit it, she was glad she came out for the night. She was glad Rufus insisted on her coming and he was right about one thing, the band was amazing!

As the final song played, Lia danced and jumped around in her small space. It seemed to be the only song she recognized [I believe in a thing called love]. It was comforting having a song to sing along to and throw herself into. As it played, the lead singer sent wink her way, making Lia smile.

“You two..?” The man asked.

Lia shook her head, “Nah. He’s not really my type?”

“Well what’s your type?”

She smirked, “Drummers.”

She was sure she was being obvious with it. Lia knew exactly who she was talking to- Roger fucking Taylor. She’d been in love with him- as much as any fan could be- since forever and it was taking a lot of restraint not to freak out about the close proximity. She thought she was being obvious about it… but Roger didn’t get it. In fact, her eyes hadn’t left the stage as she spoke and thought she meant Rufus.


	4. Nothing to Worry About

From Rufus: My dad asked about you

From Ophelia: what

It had been a couple weeks since the show and Lia still couldn’t believe that she got to meet one of her favorite musicians and she’d held that memory so close to her heart. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. And now, hearing that Roger was asking about her… She didn’t wanna read to much into it but maybe it meant something.

From Rufus: Yeah. Tryna be casual about it too.

She wanted to ask Rufus what he was asking about. What could he be asking about? But she knew that if she did ask, more alarm bells would go off with Rufus and she didn’t wanna have to deal with that.

From Rufus: Nothing happened between you did it?

From Ophelia: What? No!

From Rufus: Cause I know how much you’re into Queen

From Ophelia: And you also know how I’m more of a Deacy girl

From Rufus: So you say

He was right to be suspicious. They didn’t talk about Queen much, if at all. The only time they ever did, Lia was incredibly intoxicated and went into detail about eras she loved and songs she adored. And briefly talked about which member most had her heart- spoiler it was NOT Deacy.

From Ophelia: I promise you there’s nothing going on. You have nothing to worry about.


	5. A Man After Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa August 2015

Lia hadn’t told anyone about her taking over the role of Sophie in Mamma Mia just yet. She wanted a couple weeks to adjust to the character and a brand new stage. Sure, she didn’t have a lot of time, it only being a two month engagement. Rufus understood her unease and gave her one week before buying tickets.

He picked a Sunday matinee show to go to, Roger tagging along, and went to watch his friend in her new show. He didn’t know what she was so worried about though. Lia was a fantastic performer and singer.

From the moment she stepped on stage that night, Lia felt something was off. There was something about the energy in the theatre but couldn’t put her finger on it. During the interval, she grabbed her phone and scrolled through Twitter and found a new post from Rufus that made her stomach tighten.

_@/ruttaylor: You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

She pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up their text thread, looking through it to see if Rufus had mentioned anything about the show. Nothing. Lia hadn’t even told him about her casting in the show.

From Ophelia: Tell me you aren’t where I think you are.

From Rufus: Depends on where you think I am.

Lia wanted to scream but decided to leave it for now. She still had a couple things to deal with. She started her kettle and grabbed her interval snack from her back. She still couldn’t get over the gnawing feeling that Rufus might be in the audience. He knew how she felt about him surprising her like that.

She quickly made and drank her tea before changing into her first costume for the top of ACT II and waited for her call over the intercom. Lia pushed everything else but the show to the back of her mind and closed here eyes, taking a few cleansing breaths, “he’s not in the audience. He’s playing with your head.”

Thankfully ACT II and the finale went off without a hitch. When she got back to her dressing room, she dropped down on the sofa chair in the room. Letting out an exhale, she kicked off her shows. After a few minutes, she changed out of her finale costume and into her clothes and got ready to head out into the front of house.

Once allowed, she said her goodbyes to the cast weaved her way through the packed lobby, turning her head when she heard someone calling out her name. Looking at faces, trying to find one that she recognized and then saw him. Smiling, Lia made her way over.

“You piece of shit,” Lia muttered as she threw her arms around her friend, “Why must you torment me?”

Rufus let out a chuckle, “It’s fun.”

When he released from him, she noticed Roger standing behind him and she felt her features soften and her hear flutter. He had a smile on his face.

“Hey,” without even thinking, Lia put her arms around him bringing him in for a hug as well. Roger was so warm. Being in his arms made her feel some kind of way. It was nice. After a moment, she pulled back and tried not to smile too big, “thank you guys for coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Rufus pulled out his phone and handed it to someone to take a picture of the three of them. Lia, between the men, a big smile on her face, showing off her teeth. Partly it was because it was a happy moment, partly because she felt Roger’s hand on her lower back.

Later that night, Rufus sent the picture to Lia. It wasn’t until the next morning that she uploaded up onto her Instagram.

 **@/opheliajane** : Rockstars visiting me at work. When did my life get this cool?

It was only a few minutes later that she saw Roger followed her quickly. She smiled big and clicked to go to his profile, seeing the photo free account. She knew for a fact that he’d had it for a few months, she was hundred people to follow him.

 _From rogertaylorofficial:_ I don’t know if I told you this but you were wonderful last night.

 _From opheliajane:_ Thank you so much. You don’t know how much that means to me.

 _From rogertaylorofficial:_ My opinion means that much to you?

 _From opheliajane:_ Of course it does. Your opinions. Your words. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself last night. Hope to see you soon.

 _From rogertaylorofficial:_ You too. xx

Needless to say, Lia had a huge smile on her face for the rest of that day. They talked a little more throughout the day. All light things, polite conversation. It wasn’t much but it was only the beginning.


	6. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa August 2015

I come from London town, I’m just an ordinary guy, Fridays I go painting in the Louvre

Lia wakes to her phone alarm going off, Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon gradually playing louder and louder until she rolled over and hit a button on her phone to turned it off. Letting out a groan, she stretched her limbs but still stayed in bed. Before she knew it, her phone was going off again, causing her to whine. She lifted her head to see it was a call from Rufus.

Sighing, she grabbed the phone and answered it, “Too early.”

There was a sigh on his end, “Oh stop the moaning. It’s your birthday and you’re going to have fun.”

“You ordering me around?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” He chuckles, “And if I hear or see anything that doesn’t resemble a positive attitude, I’ll spank you.”

A soft blush brightened your cheeks and you smile. You could practically hear the smirk on his face, “Kinky.”

“What time are you home?”

You look over at the schedule on your wall of the theatre showtimes, “I should be home by maybe five.”

Rufus had been dropping hints about throwing you a birthday party for weeks now. Last year, a party had been planned but it had to be canceled last minute. You had to fly back to the States after getting a call telling you that your mother was in the hospital. She ended up making a full recovery and you were happy for that- but by the time you got back, you weren’t in a party mood.

“Alright. Be ready at five thirty.”

You roll your eyes and tell him, “Sure thing. Look, I gotta go so I’m not late for work.”

“Sure thing. See ya later birthday girl.”

They say their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. After a quick shower, she dresses herself and grabs a breakfast bar from the kitchen before heading out for the day. Sunday shows were both Lia’s most and least favorite show days. The afternoon shows meant she had her evening free but it also meant she had to wake up earlier, get ready and were needed at the theatre sooner than before.

After the show, Lia was running a little late and practically had to run in order to make her train. She’d made just in time to board it. Getting home, she quickly stripped and got in the shower. Once she felt totally clean, climbed out of the shower and wrapped towels around her hair and her body. She made her way out of the bathroom and was startled by Rufus sitting on her bed.

“What the fu- what are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

He chuckled at the sight of you, “Interesting ensemble you’ve chosen. But hey, if this is how you’d like to present your 21 year old self-” He paused when he saw the less than enthused look on your face, “What did I say about less than pleasant?”

Lia scoffs, “Help me pick out a dress and maybe I’ll let you spank me at the end of the night.”

As she walks to her bedroom, she hears Rufus yell something about a little black dress and you knew just the thing. At the end of her closet hung a strappy thigh length number that fit the bill. Lia put on a little eyeliner and gave her hair a tousled look before putting on the dress. Last, she grabbed a coat and a pair of converse and left the room.

Stepping outside, she noticed a car was waiting for them. She turned to her blonde friend, a confused look on her face, “Are we suddenly too good for the train to yours?”

“Not at all,” he said so matter of factly, “but we aren’t going to mine, doofus.”

~

It had turned out that Rufus had rented out a house just outside the city, which you pointed out that obviously meant that something seemed to be planned. He played dumb, asking her what was so special about the day for him to plan something. She rolled her eyes and knocked her shoulder against his, “Come on. I know and you know I know. So can you just tell me what I’m about to walk into?”

“And where’s the fun in that?”

When they finally arrived, it seemed quiet. The only light on in the whole place was the porch light and it made Lia a little nervous. For a moment she did think that maybe he didn’t plan any kind of a party. In that moment, she was a little embarrassed at just how excited she was for the possible party. Rufus held her hand up to the door and unlocked it. Rufus walked in first, neglecting to turn on the lights before pulling Lia in and leading her to the back.

“No lights?”

Rufus sighed, “Be in the moment, Mason Where’s your sense of adventure?”

He pulled back the porch door and a whole group stood up and yelled SURPRISE and it startled her a bit. A hand came up cover her big smile and tears filled her eyes. So many friends in one space. There were tables set up for a dinner party and everyone was there. A couple of her close friends, some of her castmates from Les Mis and Mamma Mia, Tiger Lily… and Roger.

As the night went on, things got crazier and crazier. Lia drifted from table to table, making sure to chat with all of her guests. At some point they all made their way inside. Someone had brought karaoke and Tiger had pulled Lia inside to sing with her. It was loud and became more and more bit off key as the alcohol kicked in.

The night started coming to an end and people started leaving. Lia spotted Roger looking at her and nodded for her to follow him. She followed him outside and to the side of the house, hidden from the view of any possible on lookers. He handed her a small wrapped box. Lia smiled, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Sorry, it’s the rules. You hit a milestone, you get a reward.” His words made her giggle. She was quick to unwrap the gift, pulling the box from it and opened it, the paper falling to the ground. When she opened it, she found a pair of Sock and Buskin earrings- one gold and one silver. When Lia didn’t say anything, Roger started to babble, “I know it’s cliche to give an actress theatre masks but I couldn’t help but think of you you when I saw them.”

Lia raised an eyebrow and smiled before looking back up at Roger. He was right, it was a bit cliche but the thought behind it meant more than anything. It nearly brought her to tears. Reaching up on the balls of her feet, Lia pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Roger’s hands touched her waist, keeping her close. She felt her heart then beating so fast noticing him move closer to her and his lips molding to hers.

Her fingers touched his face and a soft moan escaped her. Next thing she knew, her body was moved up against the wall of the house and Lia’s arms wrapped around his neck. It might’ve gone on forever but pulled back from him when she heard her name being called. She bit down on her lower lip and looked at him for a moment longer, “Better go before someone finds us back here.”

Pressing one more kiss against his lips, she moves to follow the voice of the person calling her.

“Lia?” She turns back to Roger, “Happy birthday.”

She smiles, tells him “Thank you,” and heads back inside.


End file.
